


Playing House

by tigerfish



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerfish/pseuds/tigerfish
Summary: “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos back w another Trash Ship shes in too deep with
> 
> this was a prompt post on tumblr which i actually wrote two of this is just the shippier one 
> 
> also i realised halfway through ava was born after jake and amy got together so?? this is a really slight au?? i guess??

If there was one thing Jake loved more than anything in the world, it would be Terry’s kids. Well… Diehard. And Diehard 2. Then Terry’s kids. The point was that Jake loved all three of his goddaughters _so much_. So much so that he had ditched a fancy work party to play house with Cagney and Lacey. That didn’t actually mean much, he would ditch a work party for most things but the point was he had ditched this one for love.

Cagney was currently wearing Jake’s tie (she looked dashing) and rattling on about taxes and capital gains (where she had learnt those words Jake had no idea) while Lacey smashed various playdoughs together, put them on a plate and presented it to him.

     “Awww Lacey you shouldn't've!” He crooned, picking up a red and green ball and munching into thin air. “Mmmm! Where’d you learn to cook like this!?”

She grinned lopsidedly and ran back to her ‘stove’. Jake smiled to himself and graciously accepted the pile of papers Cagney trust at him, each labeled finanshal gane (again:  what was that magnet school teaching???) in crayon.  He flipped one of the pages and held it out to Ava along with a marker, always eager to see what kinds of picasso the brain of a one year old could come up with.

He was busy making funny faces at her when he heard footsteps behind him. “So this is where you got to.”

     “Four year olds are way more fun than adults,” He replied, “While you were out there eating shrimp and other adult foods I was here, enjoying the delicacies à la Lacey Jeffords.”

He held up a vaguely sausage shaped mixture of blue, green and yellow to Amy, who crinkled her nose. He raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed and made a very convincing show of eating the sausage while dropping discretely it over her shoulder.

     Suddenly, Cagney pulled the tie off of her neck and wrapped it around Jake's, tying a knot. “House!”

     “You wanna play house?” Jake wheezed, loosening her killer knot.

     “Yeah! You’re dad, Amy is mum!” She said.

     “Aww but then who will you be?”

     “Tax broker!” Cagney declared.

     “Oooh you’re at basic financial law,” Amy said as Jake uttered a confused “What”.

Cagney ignored them both, pushing them around with surprising force for a four year old until they were both teetering on the edge of the plastic table and chairs that were most certainly not designed for adults. Lacey came over with another dish, this time another rainbow of playdough colours garnished with what looked like Cagney's ‘finanshal gane’ sheets torn up.

     “So, _darling_ ,” Jake said, “How was your day?”

     Amy raised her eyebrows and crooned back, “It was wonderful, _sweetie_ , the amount of paperwork was wonderful.”

     “No!” Lacey interrupted, “You’re a teacher!”

     “I… mean the students! We’re wonderful!” Amy said.

     “Smooth,” Jake said.

Amy glared at him as Cagney began tugging on his sleeve.

     “Your baby,” She said, pointing to Ava.

     “Of course,” Jake replied, gently lifting her out of her crib, “Because we are a committed couple with a baby.”

Cagney looked pleased with this and approached them with her clip board and My Little Pony Tri Coluor Pen.

     “Mister Perala. You owe three dollars and fifty three cents,” she said, tapping her clipboard.

Jake gasped, shooting a look at Amy, he pulled his wallet out of pocket and poured out his change.

     “I think I’m going to have to give you an IOU for that three cents ma’am broker,” He said, handing three fifty to Cagney.

Cagney nodded solemnly and scribbled on her clipboard, then ripped a section off and handed it to Jake. It was mostly an intelligible scribble of colours with a ‘3’ written in all three colours at the bottom. Jake pocketed it anyway, fully intending to put it on his wall later.

     “What about that crushing debt?” Amy asked.

     “Go hard or go home,” Jake replied, bouncing Ava on his knee and making faces.

     “Soo… sugar plum,” Amy started, “Have you gotten me anything for our anniversary?”

     Jake raised his eyebrows, “Our anniversary?”

     Amy made a hurt noise. “You forgot our anniversary!?”

     “No! Of course not! I…” Jake floundered before honing in on a candy ring.

Thinking quickly, he carefully deposited Ava into her crib and dropped to one knee (which wasn’t very far) and held it out to her.

     “Amy Santiago. Will you marry me?”

     “Wait. We have a one year old and we’re not even engaged yet?” She said.

      “Play along,” Jake hissed.

     Amy paused, and then, “Yes! A thousand times yes!”

He grinned, and slid the ring onto her finger (the pinky because it was way too small to fit on her giant hands) and then, before his brain could catch up properly and run damage control, kissed her. There's a moment where time stoped for a second, where Jake’s brain short circuited and it’s just him and Amy and they’re _kissing_. Then he hears an excited squeak form one of the kids and his brain catches up and they’re sitting on flimsy plastic chairs, playing house with their co workers kids.

Jake pulled back suddenly and Amy’s eyes flicked open. He could actually see the cogs working in her head before she stood up abruptly, knocking over her plastic chair.

     “I- um, “She started, “I think- I think I heard Captain Holt? Calling me?”

     She turned and walked stiffly to the door, “Yeah I- um. Yeah.”

Jake watched  her flee the room and then dropped his head into his hands with a soft ‘oh shit’ before remembering he was in the company of three children under five. He looked up grinned.

     “Hey Lacey could you teach me the recipe for this dessert? It’s delicious!”

 

~*~  


He spent  the whole rest of the evening figuring out how to damage control the situation while smashing playdough with Lacey (surprisingly cathartic) before settling on a good old fashioned apology.  He found Amy standing on the curb huddled in her coat.

     “Hey.” He said.

     She jumped and turned to face him, “Hey!”

     He grinned apologetically. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you?”

     She barked out a laugh and shook her head, “It’s OK. The girls liked it. Lacey asked when we were getting married before I left.”

     “Well, I’ll see what I can do but keep in mind I’m still in deep financial debt,” He said. “A whole three cents!”

Amy laughed again and looked down at her shoes. They both stood in silence for a minute, breathing in the crisp air.

     “I could drive you home you know.” He offered.

     “Thanks, it’s ok though,” Amy said, “I already called a taxi.”

     Jake nodded, “OK then… I guess I’ll see you Monday?”

     “Yeah. Monday.” Amy agreed.

Jake nodded at her and began walking back to his car, all the way trying not to think about how warm her lips were and how nice and romantic it would have been to kiss her again on the cold sidewalk.  


~*~ Two Years Later ~*~  


They were sprawled together on the sofa watching reruns of Law and Order. Well, Amy was. Jake was watching their hands. The ring he had put on  Amy’s a week previous reflecting off the colours of the TV. He had spent months planning, it was probably the only thing he had planned seriously in his life.

He had set up the perfect proposal, candle lit dinner, children’s choir (this time singing something a bit more romantic), only to have it thwarted with Amy carrying out her own equally perfect proposal. They’d come in to work the next day, both with engagement rings on their fingers ( bought from the same shop within 6 hours of each other). Charles had actually started crying so hard he needed to lie down in the break room for an hour. Gina gave them both the ‘if you hurt them so help me God’ speech. Rosa had high fived Jake and said ‘nice.’. Terry had shed a tear as well, congratulating them multiple times and then face timing his wife so that she could do too. Captain Holt had actually smiled?

     While staring at the rings, glittering next to each other on their joined hands, a thought occurred to him, “Huh…”

     “Hm?” Amy replied, not taking her eyes off the TV.

     “We’ve been engaged for almost two years already,” Jake mused.

     “What?” Amy asked, rolling over so they were face to face.

     “That party. At Terry’s,” He explained. “Playing house.”

     “Well…” she said, leaning in, “Happy one year.”

Law and Order could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at [wizardmemes](http://wizardmemes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also i wrote this at like 11pm and went through it like once? so sorry if theres any mistakes haha


End file.
